1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high frequency filter assembly for electric instruments, and more particularly to a high frequency filter assembly for protecting electric instruments from inductive interference caused by various electromagnetic waves from a broadcasting station, an amateur wireless station, a civil wireless station, a personal wireless system, a military rader system and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In Japanese Patent Early Publication No. 58-61583, there has been proposed a high frequency filter of this kind which is in the form of a tip type condenser. In use of the tip type condenser, reliable protection of the electric instruments from the inductive interference may not be effected due to insufficient band width of the filter characteristic. Furthermore, the tip type condensor is relatively large in size when adapted to an integrated circuit element in a limited space. Meanwhile, a presently proposed high frequency filter effective in a broad wireless frequency band is costly to manufacture.